It's Not a Dream, It's Reality
by hphglover
Summary: Santana's Baby sequel. Life has ups and downs and no marriage is perfect, as Quinn and Santana find out after years of being together. With their marriage on the rocks, will they be able to come together when tragedy strikes their family or will everything just fall apart once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here we go, the Santana's Baby sequel is finally up. This is the first time I do a sequel to one of my stories and it's been something else writing it. This story is so different from anything I have written before that I even surprised myself with the amount of angst it has. Some of you know that is not my usual style of writing and it really has taken a lot out of me at times. But so far, I like what I've done with it and I hope you do as well._

 _As the chapters are posted, you will find out more, you will understand some things better and I hope you will be rooting for them as much as I am._

Chapter One

 _Good times, they will come and go  
Hard times we will surely know but our love will pull us through_

 _It's Not a Dream – Sharon Corr_

0-0

"Please hurry, daddy," Quinn whispered as she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm trying to, darling, but traffic is not cooperating with us."

"Goddamn New York traffic," she growled as she closed her eyes and started praying harder than she had in years, her leg bobbing up and down nervously.

"We'll get there soon," he murmured as he changed lanes hoping things would speed along. He was worried sick as well and he understood the urgency she was feeling.

"She _has_ to be okay, daddy. I already lost Santana. I can't lose one of my kids as well," she sobbed. "I won't be able to survive it."

He rested his hand on her knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't talk like that right now, Quinn. You haven't lost your wife and you won't lose Isa either."

"We've been separated for _three_ months. It sure as hell feels like it's over. And now _this!_ "

Russell knew he had to get Quinn to focus or things would get out of hand. "Look, Quinn, let's just concentrate on _one_ thing at a time. Right now the most important thing is Isabel. Once we get through that, we'll start working on you getting Santana back."

"You're right, daddy, and I'm sorry," she conceded as she saw the hospital up ahead. "Thank goodness we're almost there."

"I'm dropping you off at the emergency room entrance and then I'll go park. I'll meet you inside after. Judy and Maribel should be there shortly. Carlos is already in the hospital and I'm sure he's been kept informed as to what is happening even if he's just teaching now."

"I hope so. Papi won't let anything happen to my little girl."

The SUV hadn't come to a full stop in front of the ER doors yet but Quinn bolted from the truck and ran inside the waiting area, worried eyes scanning the space for a familiar face.

" _Mamma!_ "

Quinn turned and rushed towards Sebastian, who wasted no time throwing himself into her waiting arms. She held him as tightly as possible as he broke down in tears.

"I'm here, darling. Tell me what's happening, please. Where is mami?"

"She was taken into one of the offices to talk to the surgeon. Abuelo is with them right now and Uncle Blaine is somewhere with Isa. This is such a fucking mess, mamma!"

Quinn didn't even think about reprimanding him for his language. He was sixteen and level headed, so for him to use such an expletive in front of her only worried her more.

"Baby, I need you to take me to them right now," she said in a broken voice. She hadn't been expecting surgery to be part of the treatment. That could only mean bad things.

All Santana had said when she had called her was that there had been a car accident and Isa had been rushed to the ER in Mount Sinai. She had been crying and just asking her to hurry before she had to hang up to deal with some nurse that was calling out to her.

 _Let her be okay, Father_ , she silently prayed as they walked hurriedly down the hallway.

"They're in there," he said as he stopped and pointed at a door.

"Wait for me here, okay, sweetheart? Grandpa is on his way in," she instructed as she placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

He merely nodded before she knocked on the door a single time and opened it. Her eyes immediately fell on her wife, who jumped out of her chair the moment she saw her.

" _Quinn!_ " she cried out in relief and rushed towards her.

Forgotten were their marital problems for the time being.

The blonde caught her as she threw herself at her and held her tightly. "I'm here, baby girl. I'm sorry it took me so long. Traffic was awful."

The endearment escaped her without notice but at a time like this, she needed the closeness that had been missing between them for months now.

"I'm just so glad you're here."

She gave her wife a squeeze and moved back, using her fingers to gently wipe at her wet cheeks. "Tell me what happened."

"It's m-my f-fault," she broke down crying. "Isa and I were a-arguing again and she was so angry with me, Quinn. She y-yelled some pretty awful things before r-running out of the brownstone and I guess across the street. I was just going after her when I heard the tires screeching and her s-scream."

"Oh, God," Quinn whispered.

"I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't know she'd run out like that or I would have stopped her."

Quinn held her wife closer again. "I know, sweetheart. What's going to happen now? Why does Isa need surgery?"

"Quinn," Carlos finally spoke. When the blonde turned to look at him, he moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "They're prepping her for an emergency intervention because there is internal bleeding. She's not doing well right now."

" _No!_ " Quinn cried out as she brought Santana's body closer to her own and held on for dear life. "That's my little girl, papi."

"I know, mija. We're going to do everything humanly possible to make sure she makes it out of the OR alive. One of my colleagues will be in charge of the operation and I've asked to assist. You know I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her."

"I trust you, papi. Please save our daughter," Quinn begged before kissing Santana's temple.

"We have a private waiting room where you can all wait together. The media knows nothing yet, but we're not taking chances. Maribel and Judy know to go there when they get here," he told them. "But I have to go right now. Time is of the essence."

They simply nodded and followed him out the door. Once outside, she wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and extended her free hand to Sebastian, who immediately grabbed onto it. As she looked down the hall, she saw her father approaching them and then they all followed Carlos to the waiting room. He hugged all of them quickly before rushing out of the room.

Quinn led Santana to a sofa and sat next to her, keeping her close. Their problems had to be put aside right then and they had to come together as a family if they were to get through their current heartbreak.

"Is Max at his music class?" she asked Sebastian.

"Yes. I called Aunt Rachel and she's on her way with him now. I think Aunt Britt is coming with them as well."

"Thank you, darling."

"Is Isa going to be okay, mamma?"

She contemplated lying for a moment, but decided there was no use in hiding anything from their kids. Up until their separation, their family had always been closer than most and they always faced things together. Now was not the time to start keeping things from each other. Sebastian was their oldest and very mature for his age. He loved his siblings dearly and was very protective of them. It was only fair to keep him informed. She took a deep breath and held his hand tightly before speaking.

"She's not doing well right now, baby, but we have to have faith that she is going to make it through this, okay? Abuelito is going to do everything in his power to make sure she recovers fully and we're going to be here to help her when this is all over."

He simply nodded as his eyes filled with tears. She pulled him into her side and just held them close as they both cried. Tears were falling down her cheeks as well and she didn't know what to do to make everything better.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Quinn. I never meant for this to happen," Santana whispered brokenly as she buried her face on Quinn's warm neck and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Quinn rubbed her back tenderly and kissed the top of her head. "There is no use blaming anyone, darling. We just have to be strong now and hope for the best."

She wasn't surprised an argument between mother and daughter had gotten out of hand. Ever since Quinn had moved out at Santana's request, things had gone downhill between mother and daughter. Isabel had been completely opposed to Quinn leaving and blamed Santana for it.

Quinn had tried to explain to their still temperamental daughter that she understood where her mami was coming from and was willing to do whatever was necessary to fix their broken marriage. Isabel had wanted to move in with her, but Quinn didn't think that would help the situation. After an intense conversation with her wife, they had decided that Quinn would just move to the basement apartment and the kids could spend the night with her whenever they wanted.

Now sixteen, fourteen and eleven, they were all active in afterschool activities ranging from sports to the arts, and that kept their minds occupied most of the time, something she was grateful for.

Sebastian was still a serene teen that loved everything to do with art, from singing to acting to dancing. He knew how to play the guitar and the piano and was already looking at following in Rachel's footsteps and getting into NYADA.

Maximilian was very active in sports but he also liked to play the electric guitar and sing. He had been close to Puck since he was a toddler and he had taken him under his wing.

Isabel, just as Quinn had feared all along, was a head-strong, stubborn teenager and was turning into her private school's HBIC. They should have seen it coming. While she adored both of her mothers, she had always been closer to Quinn and usually took her side if there were ever any fights between them.

Quinn had always tried to keep their arguments private, something Santana agreed on, but on the rare occasions one of them would lose it in front of their kids, Isabel always took Quinn's side. No matter who was at fault.

It really wasn't surprising that her wife and daughter had been arguing over her again. Ever since they had separated, things had been volatile between them and any little thing triggered a fight. While their boys tried to keep the peace and not take sides, Isa was adamant on her defense of the blonde and she couldn't understand why she couldn't come back into their home.

Her grades had dropped slightly, something that really worried Quinn. Her behavior at school had also escalated into something that was causing the principal to call them more often than usual. Even with the twins and Elizabeth there to keep her in check, she was turning into a little terror. Quinn had even called Rachel in to help. She had made Isabel understand the dangers of bullying other kids just because she was mad and felt like taking it out on her unsuspecting peers.

She wasn't as bad as Quinn and Santana had been. She'd just make stupid remarks and push people out of her way. She wouldn't humiliate them but she did have a mean streak to her and it was getting out of control.

"Did something happen in school?" she finally asked Santana, who was still cuddled into her side and playing absently with the hem of Quinn's shirt.

They hadn't been that close in months, but Quinn was glad to see that they could still lean on each other when the time called for it. Their family still came first, even if their marriage was on the rocks.

"Not that I know of. She's on her period, though. She's been especially irritable the past couple of days."

"Hmm. What was the fighting about this time?"

Santana sighed softly. "Same as it's been for the last couple of months. She wants you to come home."

"I'm sorry, Santana. I've explained the situation to her time and time again but she's just not dealing with this well. I think it's time we look into counseling for all of us."

Santana lifted her head and their eyes locked and held. "That might be a good idea. I can't do this anymore."

Quinn's heart started beating at a painful speed, stealing her breath in one swoop. "What do you mean? Do you want a _divorce_?" she asked quietly, keeping in mind that Sebastian could hear them.

"I don't know that I'm ready for that step," Santana confessed. "But something has to give or our family isn't going to recover from this. Look where it's gotten us today."

"I'd be willing to go to therapy," Sebastian interrupted as he looked at both of them. "I don't want you guys to get a divorce before trying to fix our family first. It wouldn't be fair to any of us."

Santana and Quinn exchanged a look before Quinn looked over at her father. He understood the meaning clearly and moved closer to them.

"Sebastian, come with me to see if we can find your grandmas."

Sebastian looked back at his mothers and his look said it all. He knew they were trying to get rid of him for the moment.

"This conversation isn't over. I haven't wanted to get in the middle of this, but I'm not losing my family without a fight," he warned them quietly.

He got up, kissed both of their cheeks and then followed his grandfather out of the room, leaving them both speechless.

A few minutes of silence went by before Quinn finally got up and started pacing back and forth.

"He's right, San. I'm not ready to give up on us either. I know things are really shitty right now, but once Isabel is out of danger, we're going to sit down and talk about this and make some decisions." Quinn looked at her pointedly. "We once made a promise to each other to fight for our marriage if things ever got bad. We promised we wouldn't do what my parents did and that is exactly what we're doing now."

Santana sighed. "I know, Quinn. I remember that promise we made to each other. Let's just get over this huge hurdle first."

" _Together_ ," Quinn pushed. "She needs us _both_. We're stronger when we do things together."

Santana relented and nodded. "We'll do it together."

0-0

 _A/N 2: I've been trying my damnedest for months to find a name for this story that would do it justice but nothing was coming to mind until this morning. On my way to work I listened to Sharon Corr's song_ It's Not a Dream _for the first time and after putting it on reply a few times, it all just came together in my head._

 _I don't promise weekly updates, nor is the story finished. Please, if you decide to continue reading it, be patient with me. I'll do my best to continue it in a timely fashion._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I can't even begin to put into words how very thankful I am that this story already has so many followers and that you're invested in it as much as I am. I've been warning on tumblr that this sequel would be full of angst but I want to make something else clear. So read carefully!_

 _If you've read my other stories you know I'm a huge believer of happy endings, of romance and fluff and of things working out in the end. There were a lot of questions about what went wrong and some of you are afraid there is cheating involved. I can't answer your questions without giving part of the story away but I will say don't judge a book by its cover. All relationships have ups and downs but if the love is real, like theirs is, anything is possible even when it seems like all is in shambles. In this chapter you will find out what happened to cause their separation and you can draw your own conclusions._

 _So have faith in me, have faith in them and follow me on this journey of love, self-discovery and mending broken hearts and family ties._

 **Chapter 2**

 _And at times I know it's hard to stay together  
When I'm in your arms there's nowhere I feel better_

 _It's Not a Dream – Sharon Coor_

Quinn and Santana watched as, little by little, their family and friends gathered in the waiting room. After giving them big hugs, they had left them pretty much alone. They were sitting on a sofa, arms still around each other and talking quietly about Isabel and her behavior as of late. Part of their security team was making sure no one had access to them unless absolutely necessary.

Judy and Maribel had arrived shortly after they had been in the waiting room and not half an hour later Rachel had arrived with Max in tow. The rest of the kids were at Rachel and Puck's home. They had left Lizzie and the Twins in charge since they were the oldest. A couple of body guards were also there keeping the home safe from paps.

Between their four families, there were ten kids, and it wouldn't do for them all to be at the hospital. Especially when they were all close and considered each other family. Keeping them in check would be next to impossible.

Rachel and Puck had Matthew who was now eighteen and attending his first year at Brown University. The Twins, Hannah and Sarah, were sixteen. Mike and Brittany had seventeen year old Lizzie and fifteen year old Emily. Kurt and Blaine had adopted Roark, who had just turned fourteen and Julian who was the youngest of all the kids at ten.

All went to the same prep school and were well known because of their parents' accomplishments and their own talents in sports and the arts. Lizzie, Isabel, the Twins and Emily seemed to be the leaders of their little pack. They all looked after each other and protected each other fiercely.

They were worried sick and kept calling and texting Rachel and Brittany, who were trying to keep them from coming to the hospital by explaining there were too many of them already there. Matthew had been called and he was making arrangement with his professors to come for a visit as well.

Because they were all well known, paps were always around one of them. While no one outside of their families knew what was going on, word was getting out that the _Lima Kids_ – as they were now known to the media – were at the hospital together. Their agents were getting phone calls and all that had been released so far were _no comments_ and _there is nothing to tell at this time_.

Speculation was running high since the press had found out Santana and Quinn's marriage was on the rocks and the sweethearts had separated. Neither had given a statement and had just asked that their privacy be respected. While times had changed and the paps were not as aggressive after celebrities fought back with lawsuits and they started losing money and contracts, they were still around and still trying to get the big breaks. Quinn and Santana ignored them for the most part and always had a body guard with them when they left the brownstone.

Still, no one was giving away any information and they were all keeping quiet. The hospital staff knew better than to utter a single word.

Judy had called Fran since she was out of town for a business meeting and she was trying to get a flight back to New York. Puck, who had been in Miami prepping for a concert, had cancelled with an apology to his band's fans citing a family matter and was due in New York in a couple of hours. Mike and Brittany were there as well.

Santana had never been so grateful to have them all close by. She was also relieved Quinn was there, pushing their issues aside and being the protective and supportive wife she'd always been.

Her eyes followed the blonde as she paced from one side of the room to another. She had finally gotten too antsy just sitting there and had gotten up a few minutes before. Her hair was a mess and sticking up all over the place since she couldn't seem to stop running nervous fingers through it. She also kept murmuring and Santana knew she was praying fervently for their daughter.

All Santana wanted was to go up to Quinn and hold her in her arms until she calmed down. It had been several hours of waiting already and she knew everyone's nerves were shot at that point. She was desperate to have Quinn in her arms, but she was also still hurting from their falling out and she didn't know how to go to her anymore for comfort.

Their separation had come as a surprise and a huge blow to all of their loved ones. Their kids hadn't taken it well and had suffered as much, if not more than they had. The accident that day was proof of that.

She still didn't know what to believe because her heart was telling her one thing and her mind was going in the opposite direction. Whether Quinn had cheated or not was still undecided. All she knew was that there was a possibility and she didn't know how to handle knowing that her wife of sixteen years had probably been with some other woman.

Their professional success had let to it and she couldn't help but feel bitter about it.

The first film from Quinn's book had been a huge success and the rest of the books were picked up for movies as well. Quinn had become an even bigger celebrity over the years and she had millions of followers worldwide. Her success came with many perks, but it also brought them headaches and heartache.

While the latest movie was in production, Santana had received an unmarked manila envelope and what was inside had turned their world upside down. Photos of an almost naked Quinn with another woman in bed had greeted Santana when she pulled out the contents of the envelope. She had stood there in shock for endless minutes, looking at every photo and wondering how Quinn could have done that to her.

She hadn't even called Quinn about it. She had simply stopped taking her calls. She'd become sullen and angry and the kids were worried sick about her sudden change. They'd asked time and time again what was wrong because Quinn kept calling them to see what was going on and to speak to her and she refused every time.

It got so bad that she had asked her parents to watch the kids for a few days and she just disappeared on everyone. She didn't say where she was going; just that she needed time alone to think.

When Quinn had found out, she had immediately flown back to New York only to find an empty house and the photos spread all over Santana's desk.

She hadn't been able to believe the photos and had no memory of that ever happening. She had kept on calling her but Santana had ignored every single call. She'd stayed away a good week and when she finally came back home, it was to find a ragged looking Quinn waiting for her.

It was clear the blonde hadn't slept much if she was to judge by the dark circles under her eyes, her disheveled appearance and the fact that she had lost weight.

They'd had a huge fight that consisted of Santana screaming at her and damning her for doing that to them and of Quinn trying to make her understand that she had no recollection of that ever happening and had no idea how the photos were even taken.

She had begged Santana to listen to her, had tried to make her understand that she had nothing to do with the woman in the photos, nor had she invited her to her room that night. All she knew about the younger woman was that she was a new actress that was trying to break into the film industry and had a small part in the new film. Quinn explained how she'd barely talked to the actress during filming unless it was related to the part she was playing and had basically ignored her the rest of the time.

All she could recall of that night was going to a small gathering with everyone involved in the film, having a glass of wine and then feeling sort of tired, so she had retired early. The next morning she had woken up with a massive headache and no recollection of how she had gotten back to her room or down to her skimpy underwear.

Santana desperately wanted to believe it had been some sort elaborate plot to get her wife's attention, but then why feel the need to send her the photos? Why make trouble for her at home if this girl only wanted Quinn's help to further her career?

Try as she might, however, she hadn't been able to erase the images from her mind. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing that bitch lying on top of _her_ wife kissing her neck and upper chest. She especially hated the one where her hand was groping Quinn's member. She'd never wanted to rip off someone's limb from their body as much as she did when she saw that photo.

Finally, after a couple of weeks of constant fighting, of Quinn sleeping in one of the guest rooms and of the kids looking as miserable as their mothers, Santana had asked Quinn to move out.

This had triggered another huge fight, this time between Santana and Isabel, until Quinn had intervened, pulled their daughter aside and explained that it was for the best. She had packed a bag and left her wife and kids in tears that were mirrored on her own face.

When their families and friends had found out, no one had wanted to take sides. Everyone had pretty much stayed neutral and out of it. They had offered both of them support and had started spending more time with their kids in order to keep them busy and out of the house.

Now, three months later, they were still at a standstill and she was simply exhausted – mentally, physically and emotionally.

She stole another look at her wife and the need to be close to her intensified. She just needed her strong arms around her again, needed to feel her protection. But because she was the one that had insisted on their separation she didn't know how to approach her.

She also felt guilty and didn't think she could handle it if Quinn told her this was all her fault.

The fateful fight she'd had with Isabel earlier that day had been over the photos. She had apparently found them earlier in the week and had been studying them since. When she was convinced she had an answer, she had come looking for her and had tried to reason with her once more.

She'd started by pointing out that Quinn wasn't an active participant in any of the photos and appeared to be asleep. She'd shown Santana how her arms were lying limply at her sides. She'd told her Quinn wasn't responding to any of the kisses or caresses. She'd begged Santana to take a closer look and realize Quinn had probably been drugged in order for the photos to be taken.

Isabel had insisted it was probably an elaborate plan to blackmail Quinn into helping the actress get better movie roles. She kept arguing that it was obviously well planned if a photographer was in the room with them. She knew her mamma and was certain that Quinn would never do anything that would hurt Santana or their family.

She went on passionately about Quinn's strength of character and beliefs. She reminded Santana how involved she had always been with their family, how she didn't miss a game or school function they were involved in if she was in town. She reminded her how attentive and caring she was when any of them got sick. How she would always make time for them, how she listened and supported their ideas, how understanding she was and how loving.

She also reminded Santana of other photos that had been published before with rumors of actresses trying to get close to her and how Quinn had always reminded everyone that she was happily married and adored her family, so there was no way she'd ever do something to lose that.

Santana had tried to listen patiently to Isabel's arguments in defense of her mother but she was still too hurt to really pay attention. And thus the fight had ensued when Isabel had called her selfish and accused her of tearing their family apart.

For the first time ever, she had lifted a hand to her daughter and had slapped her.

The look of utter shock and hurt in her little girl's eyes had torn her apart, but before she could even begin to apologize, Isabel had stormed out of the house in a blind rage fueled by hurt and hadn't seen the car coming faster than was permitted down their street.

Santana had taken off after her a moment later and while she hadn't witness the actual accident, she had heard it all happen and for an instant, she had felt her heart stop. She'd ran in the direction the noise had come from only to find her baby girl laying on the pavement, one leg bent at a weird angle and her face and body covered in blood.

The driver was on the phone, trying to explain through his tears that they needed an ambulance right away and where they were. Santana had ignored him as she knelt next to her daughter, feeling her heart clench at how broken she looked. She couldn't stop the heart wrenching sobs that seem to come from her very soul.

Isabel had been unconscious already and she was afraid to touch her. All she knew was that there was too much blood covering her body and she was barely breathing.

She shuddered at the thought as tears fell down her cheeks again. She just couldn't believe it had happened and that their daughter's life was now in the hands of surgeons with no certainty of whether she would live or die.

"Here you go, sweetie," Rachel moved closer to her and handed her fresh tissues, taking the torn ones from her limp fingers. "Can I get you coffee or something to drink?"

"Not right now, Rach, but thanks."

Rachel gave her shoulder a squeeze before moving over to Quinn and handing her new tissues as well.

Santana watched their interaction and suddenly wished it was her comforting her wife. She looked around the room and noticed Max had fallen asleep in Russell's lap while Sebastian was sitting between both of his grandmothers. Both of their arms were wrapped around him and she was glad her kids were being held and comforted as well.

When the door opened suddenly, they all looked up but it was only Puck finally arriving. He immediately sought out Quinn and walked purposely towards her, wasting no time taking her into his arms where she broke down in tears again.

Santana watched as more tears fell down her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep her sobs at bay. She didn't know how they were going to get past this if something bad happened to Isabel.

Things were grim with their marriage and she just knew in her heart that they would not survive if they lost their precious daughter. She just had to hope and pray that when her father came back into the waiting room he'd have positive news.

0-0

 _A/N 2: Again, all I can say is have faith. Things will work out. Eventually. For now, hold on for a bit of a rough ride._

 _Share your thoughts with me._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I love hearing what you all have to say. I know some of you are upset with the way Santana has behaved in all of this. I'm not applauding her actions either. However, I can really see her reacting like this, even when Quinn has been a perfect wife for the most part. As we delve into the story, things will be explained little by little. Remember it's only been a couple of days since the accident. It's going to be moving a little slow for a bit and I hope you're all okay with that. It seems unfair to rush it._

Chapter 3

 _I am scared and unprepared  
And I feel like I am falling  
So can you tell me  
Where did we go wrong?_

 _Symphony – Sarah Brightman_

0-0

Six more hours passed before Carlos finally came into the waiting room. Everyone stood at once and rushed towards him. He sought out Quinn and Santana who were moving from opposite sides of the room towards him.

"Papi, como esta Isabel?" Santana asked right away.

"Isabel made it through the surgery but we're going to admit her into the intensive care unit. We had to put her in a medically induced coma because there is a little bit of brain swelling and her injuries were almost fatal," he told them honestly, eyes full of pain.

Gasps were heard all around and Santana almost fell to the floor before a pair of strong arms caught her in time. She was suddenly surrounded with the familiar scent of her wife and she turned in her arms, holding tightly onto her as she sobbed into her chest.

"Papi," Quinn cleared her throat before she could continue and felt Santana's arms tighten around her. "Please be honest with us. What are her injuries? I'd rather know what we're dealing with here."

"Of course. Isa sustained various injuries, mija. Her right leg was broken in three places but we were able to set the bones back since they were clean breaks. Her left lung was punctured by a broken rib and she has several of those. There was internal hemorrhaging and we had to remove her spleen. The coma was induced because of the slight brain swelling and we didn't want to take any chances."

"What is her prognosis?" Judy asked tearfully as she held Sebastian close to her side.

"She's young and healthy and that will be key. Her recovery period is going to be long and she'll more likely than not need physical therapy. Right now, we're keeping her in observation for the next forty-eight hours. If she goes through that time without complications, I think she'll have a full recovery."

Quinn nodded as she pulled Santana closer and held her tightly as she finally broke down. She was worried but relieved that there was hope their little girl would overcome this.

"Thank you, papi," she whispered. "I'm so glad you were here with her."

"De nada, mija. You know how much I love my nietos. Now we just need to come together as a family again and help her recover," he said while looking pointedly at the two of them. His meaning was loud and clear.

"I know."

He stepped back and looked at everybody gathered there. "I want you all to go home to your families. I'm sure the kids are worried sick and they'll want to know what's going on and have you close. Sebastian and Max need to rest. So do the rest of you. I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'm staying the night with Blaine."

"I want to stay as well, papi," Santana told him. "I won't be able to sleep anyways knowing she's here."

"Santana, I understand your need to be close to her, so I'm going to let you and Quinn see her a couple of minutes before you both go home. You can't stay in the room for more than ten minutes at a time, so there is no sense in being here. You won't have a place to rest."

"But papi," she tried.

"Santana, listen to your father, mija. One of us will take the boys home with us and you and Quinn have to rest so you can be here in the morning. There is no use in staying overnight in a plastic chair when you won't be able to even see her."

"But if something happens," Quinn tried before Carlos shook his head.

"That is why Blaine and I are staying. We'll have access to her at all times and if anything changes, you'll be the first one I call."

"Promise?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"Of course, princesa."

"I'll make sure all of our cars are pulled out back of the hospital so we can leave without too much fuss," Puck told them. "I'm sure the paps are parked outside waiting for news and we're not telling them shit until Q and San are ready."

"I'll go with you," Mike offered. After giving Quinn and Santana hugs, the two men left the room.

Carlos soon followed as Judy and Maribel started gathering their things and Russell tried to wake up Max. Rachel and Brittany came over to Quinn and Santana and the four of them embraced.

"Now, none of us have wanted to get in the middle of your marital problems up to this point," Brittany started while looking at her two best friends. "But that stops now. You two need to get your shit together and you need to stop fighting for Isa's sake. She is lying in a hospital bed right now and she is going to need _both_ of you to be strong for her."

"Britt is right," Rachel piped in. "We all know you still love each other desperately or you wouldn't be hurting this much still, but now we all have to concentrate on Isabel. She needs her mothers more than ever, so you two have to step up and be there for her."

Santana looked at Quinn and saw the anguish and guilt swirling in her hazel eyes. She knew hers looked the same way. They could still communicate with their eyes and they were making promises to each other right then. They would pull through for their daughter, leaving their own issues aside. Those seemed pitiful now compared to what their daughter was going through.

Quinn broke their connection and looked at her friends. "I'll do whatever it takes to help Isa recover fully from this. I'm sure Santana feels the same way. Our daughter is our priority right now."

"Quinn is right. We'll do whatever it takes. We've always been a team, even when things got rough, so we'll be a team once more for our kids." _And maybe we'll even save our marriage_ , she thought while looking at her wife again.

Because as angry as she still was, as heartbroken, she still loved Quinn with every fiber of her being and she didn't want a divorce. Now that things were calming down, she wanted to examine her daughter's words from earlier. There was truth to what Isabel had been trying to tell her and she had just been too stubborn and too hurt to listen to her wife every time she tried to explain.

Because of that, her daughter now lay in a hospital bed under an induced coma. The guilt was eating her alive and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Stop that," Quinn said softly as she lifted her hand and cupped her cheek. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. I need you to be strong right now because I can't do this without you."

She couldn't help the small sob that broke free and was infinitely grateful when Quinn pulled her forward and into a warm embrace. Rachel and Brittany moved back to give them a moment while Quinn held her sobbing wife, her own tears getting lost in Santana's dark locks.

0-0

"Do you think Isa's accident will finally bring them back together?" Maribel asked Judy quietly as they watched their daughters.

"I hope so, Judy. Something good has to come from this tragedy. Our daughters love each other so much and they're both hurting. They're lost without each other and I really believe that Quinn was framed. Santana just has to look past her anger and hurt to realize it."

"It's been three months, though, and while the photos never reached the media, that woman did enough damage. It's going to be hard for Santana to trust Quinn again."

"But Judy, you _do_ believe in Quinn's innocence, right?"

"Of course I do! Her entire life revolves around Santana and their kids. She's never looked at another woman since they got together. Even married this long, she still gushes about San's accomplishments, she's her number one fan and she is still completely enamored with her wife. She would never jeopardize her marriage over some floosy wannabe actress that is now blacklisted," Judy finished hotly, her anger a palpable thing.

Maribel sighed as she kept on watching the pair. "Look at them, Judy. They're still perfect together and I'm glad they're able to comfort each other at a time like this."

"We just need to help them realize what's really important here. I don't want them to go through what Russell and I did. That was another big misunderstanding that cost us many years. You know just how unhappy we both were but we were able to get back together and we've been happy ever since. Our daughters have to pull through, Maribel."

0-0

Half an hour later, Carlos came back into the room in fresh scrubs and asked Quinn and Santana to follow him. Only Russell, Judy and Maribel remained in the room. Rachel had insisted on taking Sebastian and Maximilian with them so they could be with their cousins for the night.

As they walked down the hall, Quinn held on to Santana's hand for comfort. She just wasn't sure how she was going to react when she saw their daughter lying unmoving in a hospital bed.

"Papi, how long can we stay with her again?" Santana asked quietly.

"Not very long, mija. Just ten minutes. Blaine is checking on some things right now, but you'll be able to talk to him tomorrow if you want."

"That's not long enough!"

"I know, but unfortunately those are the rules in ICU. The patients in that unit are very ill so they keep the visits to a minimum so none of the patients are compromised."

"Can't you pull some strings?" she insisted.

"San, let's not put papi in that position, alright?" Quinn tried softly, giving her hand a little squeeze. "I trust him with Isa's life and he's going to be here with her. I wouldn't want anyone else taking care of her."

Santana sighed but relented with a small nod. "I'm sorry, papi."

"No need to apologize, princesa. This isn't easy for any of us." They reached the doors to the intensive care unit and he paused for a moment before turning and looking at them. "I should warn you that she looks pretty banged up. She has a few machined hooked up to her and she is on a ventilator as well. There are cuts and bruises all over and she won't respond to you in any way. Just know she's not in pain right now."

They simply nodded and Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's waist when she leaned against her for support.

Carlos opened the door and led them to one of the partitions that was kept private by a curtain. He looked at them once more before lifting the curtain aside and motioning for them to go in. They both hesitated for a moment before Quinn kissed Santana's temple and tightened her hold on her.

"We can do this, sweetheart. _Together_ , remember?"

"Together," Santana whispered before they stepped into Isabel's partition.

The warning from Carlos wasn't enough. They were still not prepared for what they saw.

There were wires and tubes in Isabel's mouth, nose and arms. Monitors were beeping and keeping track of her breathing, blood pressure and heartbeat. There was a big bandage covering the left side of her forehead and more on her arms. The left side of her face was also swollen, bruised and scratched and her left eye was black and swollen completely shut. Her legs were covered partially, but they could see the cast that ran from her ankle up to mid-thigh. One of the nurses had covered what was exposed with a sock to keep her foot warm.

" _Jesus_ ," Quinn sobbed a moment later when her eyes finished roaming over their little girl.

"Oh, Quinn, she's so _broken_ ," Santana sobbed as well as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and held on for dear life. "This is all my fault!"

"Sweetheart, we already talked about this. Right now we need to concentrate on Isabel. Not on placing guilt on anyone," Quinn managed between tears.

Carlos stood to the side quietly as he went over his granddaughter's chart and watched the monitors closely. He kept stealing glances at them and wondering if this was the turning point in their lives. They still clearly loved one another and this tragedy was bringing them back together. They loved their kids dearly and he knew just how difficult it was for them to be in such a difficult situation.

It had been difficult for him to be in that operating room fighting to save his granddaughter's life. Only his professionalism and nerves of steel had helped. He'd had to remove himself emotionally from the situation and concentrate on what he did best. Even then, it was a miracle he had made it.

He couldn't even imagine the guilt that was eating away at Santana. She was the one with Isabel when this had happened and their argument had caused this. He'd never imagined this could happen, even with the situation as volatile as it was. He knew of their arguments, knew of Isabel's unhappiness with Quinn gone from their home, but he had never once thought it could escalate to the point it had.

A small clearing of someone's throat got their attention and a nurse looked sadly at them. "The ten minutes are up, I'm afraid."

Santana lifted her head from Quinn's chest and glared at the nurse, who visibly flinched.

"Can we have a couple of more minutes, please?" Quinn asked politely.

"Of course, dear."

The nurse closed the curtain again and Carlos stepped out behind her to give them a moment of privacy.

Quinn let go of Santana for a moment and walked closer to the bed. She leaned over her daughter and kissed the right side of her face gently.

"I don't know if you can hear me, baby girl, but we're both here and we love you so _so_ much. You have to be strong and get better for us, okay? And I promised you, sweetheart, we're going to fix our family and things are going to fall back into place. You just let me worry about that and you work on coming back to us, you hear me? Te amo, princesa," she whispered brokenly.

She felt Santana's hand on the small of her back rubbing soothing circles as she spoke to their daughter. She couldn't keep the tears from falling as she kissed Isabel once more and let Santana move closer to her.

"Baby," Santana started just as brokenly as her wife. "I'm so sorry about what happened to cause this, but you have to be strong for mamma and me and come back to us, okay? We're going to pull through this together, _as a family_ , and things are going to get better. I'm so sorry it took this to make me open my eyes, princesa. Te amo, mi amor. Just get better for mami, si?"

"Come on, love, let's leave before they say we can't come tomorrow," Quinn said gently as she tugged on Santana's hand.

She nodded before placing a tender kiss on Isabel's temple and then straightening up. She laced her fingers through Quinn's, needing that closeness with her.

They walked outside of the cubicle and towards Carlos, who was making some notations on Isabel's chart.

"Papi, we're leaving now, but I'm going to have my cell phone by me at all times," Quinn told him as she kissed his cheek. "Please call us if anything happens."

"I will, mija. I'll take good care of Isa. I promise you."

"We know you will, pa. Thanks for saving her," Santana told him as she gave him a one arm hug, not wanting to let go of Quinn just yet.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll make sure you can see her when you get here tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, pa."

0-0

They walked down the hallway in silence while still holding hands. Quinn didn't know what to say, so she just kept on walking. Santana was still too consumed with guilt to say anything. All she needed right now was to have Quinn by her side. It was the only thing keeping her together.

"Quinn, when we get home, will you come and stay with me?" she asked as she approached their SUV.

She noticed everyone else had left already and there was only someone from security standing around as if waiting for them.

"Yeah, I can sleep in one of the guest rooms. I don't think I want to be alone either."

Santana got in the truck once Quinn had opened the door for her and waited for the blonde to go around the vehicle and climb in before continuing.

"I meant stay with me as in our room," she clarified while turning to look at Quinn.

Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise at the request. "Are you sure? Will that really be okay with you?"

Santana sighed sadly and rested the side of her face on the seat so she could still look at her wife.

"I know nothing is resolved between us and there is plenty to talk about, but can we just be a team right now, like we used to be? I need my wife and my best friend to hold me tonight and tell me our little girl is going to make it out of this damn hospital alive and well," she pleaded.

"Of course," Quinn nodded and fought back tears. "I can do that."

0-0

 _A/N: Remember what I've been saying from the beginning. Have faith that things will work out in the end, even if the road to recovery will be a long and painful one. The angst won't let up for a while and things won't be resolved from one day to the other. Trust has been lost, doubts have caused a lot of emotional damage and only true love and forgiveness can fix things at this point._

 _Share your thoughts with me, will you?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and following the story. It means a lot that so many of you are involved and following the sequel. I hope that this chapter will give you hope for the rest of the story, even when there are more ups and downs to come. I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 4**

 _'Cause baby, it's not a dream it's reality  
You are my soul, you're my sanity  
I can't explain but I know it's forever  
And if you feel the same way just let me hear you say you feel it too_

 _Take me in your arms again  
Love me like the world will end, the way you used to do  
_

_It's Not a Dream – Sharon Corr_

0-0

It was eerily quiet when they arrived at their brownstone. Quinn made sure the door was locked and the alarm set before walking towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you go shower first and I'll meet you in a few? I'm just going to grab some water."

"Can you bring me a bottle as well? I have to take something for this headache I have or I won't be able to get any rest."

"Yeah. Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something? You haven't had anything to eat for hours, San."

"Neither have you," she pointed out. "I'm just not hungry and my stomach is in knots. I don't think I can eat."

"Okay."

Santana's gaze lingered on her for a moment longer before she disappeared down the hall.

Quinn stood there, lost in thought, before grabbing the tea kettle and setting it on the stove once she had poured water in it. She figured some chamomile tea was in order and would settle Santana's nerves.

She took a long sip from her water bottle before resting her palms on the counter and letting her head hang down. She was so tired she knew she wouldn't be sleeping much. The sadness she'd carried inside of her for months had now multiplied tenfold and it felt like it was going to crush her. She felt powerless and didn't know what to do to make it all better for her family again.

Tears were once again streaming down her cheeks and she let a few sobs escape her as she tried to breathe and keep herself from completely breaking down again. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried as much as she had for the last three months. It was a miracle she hadn't had a nervous breakdown already. She could only take so much and she was nearing her limit.

The whistling of the kettle startled her and she jumped away from the counter before calling herself a fool and getting busy preparing their tea. When she was done, she took careful sips of her own until it was all gone. She knew she was buying time, but she needed to compose herself before having to be strong for her wife. When she was done, she put Santana's cup on a small tray along with a bottle of water and walked towards their room.

It had been a while since she had been inside of it and she wasn't sure what to expect. To her surprise, however, Santana had left everything where it had been. A picture of their wedding day still sat on a silver frame on her bedside table and Quinn took that as a good sign. It was obvious her wife hadn't given up on them just yet and that gave her hope.

Before she could dwell on it more, Santana walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. Quinn's breath caught in her throat while she watched her. She was wearing girl boxers and a tank and she looked exhausted, but to Quinn, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She set the small tray on their dresser and turned towards Santana again.

"I made you some chamomile tea." Santana looked up a little startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Santana shook her head and moved closer to her. "It's okay. I just didn't hear you come in." She took the cup from the tray and took a small sip. "Thanks for thinking of this."

"You're welcome. I figured it would help us."

"Yeah."

The atmosphere suddenly grew awkward and Quinn cleared her throat. "Um," she started as she scratched at the back of her neck – still a nervous habit. "Can I shower in here or would you prefer I go down the hall?"

Santana felt a pang in her chest at the question. "You can use our bathroom."

"Thanks. Do I still have clothes in the dresser?" she asked timidly, fearing what the answer would be.

"Quinn, I haven't changed anything. Everything is still as you left it," she explained tiredly.

Quinn simply nodded and turned towards their dresser to get something to sleep in and headed towards the bathroom. She didn't say another word and Santana watched her move around their room silently.

She knew Quinn's questions were valid, she did. But everything still hurt so damn much. She didn't want this sudden awkwardness between them. Things were so damn complicated already and they were even worse now. It was going to take them a while to begin functioning together again.

Isabel's accident had really opened her eyes, and not only that, but she was tired of the constant fighting. No marriage was perfect and theirs was no different. They've had their ups and downs throughout the years, but never like this. Neither of them had ever left the house or slept in separate beds unless they were traveling.

They still mostly worked from home and when they had to travel they did their best to keep the trips short. Quinn's writing career had flourished so much that she was the one that traveled the most. After winning two Oscars for her books' screenplays, other producers and directors had begun approaching her for her talent of flawlessly turning a book into a movie. She'd won countless awards over the years and it was something she truly enjoyed doing. The authors of the books she had worked with loved her because she didn't make many changes to the original plot and the fans also appreciated that.

Santana, meanwhile, had been more than happy to keep writing music and while she had recorded a few albums that had done really well, she still preferred being behind the scenes, something that also afforded her the luxury of always being close to their kids. She'd won a couple of Grammys for her songs and she still represented their closest friends. All in all, it was a winning combination.

 _Until that floosy messed with our marriage and ruined things,_ she thought with a frown.

Finishing her tea, she grabbed a couple of pain pills from her bedside table and downed them with water before walking over to the bed and folding the sheets down. Settling down on her side, she pulled the sheets up to her waist and waited for Quinn to come to bed.

She was a little flustered thinking about it. She had missed the blonde terribly and had gone to sleep many nights after a bout of heavy crying. She didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much, to feel like half of you was missing. But that is exactly what she had been feeling for months.

She could admit she was sort of lost without her wife. She missed her presence, her kisses, her loving, her sweet words and her adoring ways. Nothing was the same in their house. The kids moped around as much as she did. They moved between the apartment and the house constantly, not sure where to stay the longest. They were surly and sometimes took out their frustrations on each other, something that wasn't common in their home.

Theirs was a very open and loving family. No secrets were kept, acceptance was taught to them almost religiously and more than anything their bond was profound and based on love. There were the usual arguments and the usual punishments, but it was a healthy living situation and environment.

But now it was all in shambles and one of their kids was lying in a hospital bed in an induced coma.

Santana's tears started falling again and she buried her head in her pillow, trying to control her sobs.

That was how Quinn found her and her own eyes filled with tears once again. She didn't even think, she just reacted to her wife's plight. Climbing onto their bed, she quickly moved to wrap her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close to her front.

Needing more of their closeness, Santana turned in her arms and held Quinn as close as she could as they both cried for their daughter, their marriage and everything they had been through for the last few months. It was healing in its own way and they finally fell asleep in each other's arms when the tears had run their course and they were too exhausted to fight sleep off any longer.

0-0

Quinn woke early the next morning and started playing with Santana's hair absently. She'd had fitful sleep at best and her eyes felt grainy and swollen. She'd have to wear her glasses that day because she didn't think she'd be able to put her contacts in. They would feel uncomfortable as hell and she wouldn't be in the mood to deal with it.

Santana was still tucked into her side, her arm wrapped possessively around Quinn's waist, head resting on her shoulder and her leg nestled between Quinn's. It brought pleasant memories of better times and Quinn enjoyed it while it lasted.

She knew once her wife woke up, she'd move out of their embrace right away and she had missed their closeness too much to end it before it was necessary. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, she thought of the day ahead. She knew Carlos hadn't called because it seemed like she had checked her phone every hour, which meant Isabel had made it through the night without further complications, something that was very positive. She was counting on her daughter's fighting spirit to carry her through this hurdle in her life.

"Babe," Santana called out groggily and Quinn's heart soared at the endearment she hadn't heard in so long.

"What is it?" she asked quietly as she tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"I've missed this," Santana admitted so quietly that she had trouble making out her words, but they still made her heart jump.

"Me, too, love. Every single morning and night for the past few months," she confessed.

Santana was past keeping how she felt to herself. If their marriage was to survive, they needed to start being honest with each other, the sooner the better.

"Do you think we're going to be able to save our marriage?" Santana asked in a tiny voice, her arm tightening ever more around Quinn.

Quinn placed a kiss on her forehead once more. "I hope so. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with myself if things don't work out. I can't seem to function well without you at my side, San."

Santana placed a tiny kiss on her neck. "I don't think I can do this without you, either."

"Right now we have to be strong and support each other so we can be the parents Isabel is going to need until she is healed completely."

Santana frowned upon hearing that. "So we're only going to get along until we can get Isa all better?"

Quinn used her index finger to lift Santana's chin so they were looking at each other. Her eyes roamed over her face as her thumb caressed her cheek softly. Moving closer to her, she nuzzled Santana's nose with her own for a moment before moving back and connecting their gazes.

"When I married you, I promised to love you until the day I die. That hasn't changed, San. I want to save our marriage not only for the kids, but for me as well because I'm miserable without you."

Santana sighed in relief when she heard that and nodded. "I'm pretty miserable without you, too. I just don't know what to do to make it better."

Quinn finally turned on her side so they were facing each other. She rested her forehead against Santana's and sighed tiredly.

"I don't know how to apologize anymore. I swear to you, San, I don't remember anything about that night, but I know I never would have invited her to my room. In all of the years we've been together, I've never _once_ cheated on you," Quinn told her earnestly.

Santana's eyes roamed her face until their eyes met again. There, she could see Quinn's sincerity and love reflected and she nodded slowly. She knew her wife and if Quinn had done something wrong, she would have owned up to it.

"Deep down I've always known that, but the jealousy I felt when I saw those photographs blinded me completely. Then anger and disappointment set in and I couldn't fight it. It was easier to pull away and wallow in my unhappiness that to talk about it."

"I get that, you know? Had it been me receiving the photos, I would have probably reacted the same way or worse. I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for you. I'm so sorry someone thought it was okay to do that in order to get my attention."

"I hate her. I know we shouldn't hate anyone, Quinn, but I truly hate her for doing this to us."

"I feel the same way. If it wasn't for Puck and Rachel keeping me grounded, I would have beaten the shit out of her when I found out. I wanted to wrap my hands around her scrawny neck and shake her until she came and told you the truth. But they reminded me you and our kids were more important so I didn't."

"I'm glad they stopped you. You would have ended up in jail. Besides, I _know_ you and I should have talked to you about it, though, instead of just asking you to leave our home. I was just so hurt that I reacted without thought."

"Maybe." Quinn sighed. "I think we need to talk about it at length when Isa is better or while she is recovering. I don't want to be without you, Santana. I can't function as a whole because my better half is missing. I'm miserable and unhappy. I cry just about daily because I miss my family."

"This isn't just on you, though. I'm as guilty because I doubted you and immediately thought of the worst. I saw those photographs and saw red. I acted impulsively and never once gave you the opportunity to explain what might have happened. You've tried to tell me so many times and I've just been shutting you down. And look at where my actions led our family. I honestly don't know how you still want to be with me when I've caused our family so much grief and heartache," she finished softly, tears filling her eyes.

Quinn cupped her face tenderly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not going to lie and say your actions for the past few months haven't hurt me. I'm trying so hard to move us past this. I'm really hurt you didn't trust me enough to listen to me, to let me explain my side of the story, but at the same time, those damn photos are so incriminating I understand why you reacted the way you did. The fact that I don't remember much from that night doesn't help matters either. I'd like to know what happened just as much as you do, but I just don't have any recollection of what happened that night past getting to the gathering and having a glass of wine."

"I know, Quinn. I know _you_ and I'm so sorry for doubting you. I don't know why I immediately thought of the worse. What does that say about me? You've never done anything to make me think you'd be unfaithful and at the first sign that something wasn't right, I immediately doubted your integrity."

Quinn could see how troubled Santana was by her own thoughts and she could understand where she was coming from. They had to work together to make their marriage whole again.

"I will do whatever it takes to get our marriage back on track because I love you and I was serious when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side and loving you. We can do couple's therapy and family counseling. I'll do whatever you want just as long as we can make _us_ work again."

Santana knew Quinn was being sincere and honest about her feelings. She knew deep down that she wanted to work on their marriage as well. She missed her and loved her too much to just give up. Maybe it was time to do something about it. Maybe they could fix things if both were willing.

"How about we get up and ready to head over to the hospital and then, when we know Isa is on the road to recovery, we work on us?" she suggested softly. "I don't want to lose you, either, Quinn. I know we have a long way ahead of us and there are things I need to work on, but I'm willing to do it for us and our kids. I don't want to ever doubt you again and that is on me. I need to figure out why I acted the way I did and I need to work on earning your trust back. I realize now I failed you and our marriage as well and I have to fix that."

For the first time in three months, Quinn felt like she could actually breathe a little easier. She nodded and kissed Santana's cheek as her eyes welled. It meant so much that Santana was finally listening, that she was telling Quinn how she felt and that she was also owning up to her own mistakes. It gave her hope for their future and she felt a like a huge weight had been partially lifted off of her shoulders.

She knew they had much more to talk about and that they had many more hurdles to jump, but it seemed they were finally on their journey to recovery.

"I'd really like that, San," she whispered softly.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It's nice to see some of you really getting into the story. Some of the things you have mentioned in reviews have changed the chapters that follow and part of the story, which means a lot of re-writing and re-thinking things. There are more up and downs to come so don't get comfortable just because Quinn and Santana spoke a little about what's going on. When trust is broken in a relationship, and in their case it goes both ways, there are a lot of obstacles and questions to get through. But like I always tell you, I never write a story that doesn't have a happy ending. It's just not how things work in the worlds I try to create._

Chapter 5

While Santana showered and got ready, Quinn called Carlos to check on Isabel. Nothing had changed, which wasn't altogether bad news. She promised to bring him coffee and told him they'd be there soon.

Then she called Rachel to check on the boys. They hadn't slept well so she had kept them at home instead of sending them to school. She had also let their teachers know what was going on. Quinn thanked her profusely and asked her to bring them by the hospital if they were up to it.

When she was done with phone calls to both of their publicists, she decided to make coffee for them and she also filled out a thermos to take to Carlos.

Once the coffee was ready, she called their driver and told him to meet them in front of the house in half an hour so he could take them to the hospital. She didn't feel like fighting New York traffic in her tired state. It wouldn't do for her to get into an accident as well. He told her he'd text her when he was there.

She was putting her phone down when Santana came out dressed in comfortable jeans, a long-sleeve fitted shirt and leather loafers. Quinn told her about her conversations and then went to take a shower hoping it would make her feel better and more alert.

Santana drank her coffee while she gathered her tablet and song writing journal. After putting everything in her bag, she ran down to the basement apartment and picked up Quinn's tablet and laptop in case she felt like writing while they waited. She knew they'd need something to keep their minds occupied since she figured they'd be at the hospital all day even if they wouldn't be able to see Isabel all that much due to the restrictions of the ward.

She took a moment to look around and noticed the many pictures of her and the kids that Quinn kept around. She smiled tenderly before grabbing Quinn's bag and going back up to the house.

She walked back into the kitchen as Quinn was coming down the hall.

"I don't feel like eating, but do you want something?" she asked.

"No. Just the coffee I made. I don't think I can stomach anything just yet."

"How about I bring some snacks along just in case you want to eat later?"

"Just an apple or some string cheese. Nothing too heavy."

"OK. I'll grab those and then we can leave."

"Make sure you grab something for yourself as well, San. You've lost weight."

Santana's eyes moved up and down Quinn's thin frame and she frowned. "Speak for yourself. I should pack high calorie snacks just for _you_."

Quinn rubbed her hand back and forth over her flat stomach subconsciously. She had noticed her clothes fit looser, but she hadn't given it much thought. So she forgot to eat sometimes. Other times she just couldn't be bothered. But now, with everything that was happening, they'd both need their strength and energy, so it was time to start taking better care of themselves.

"You're right, San. I think we both need to work on eating better and when we're supposed to."

"So you're _not_ eating?" she couldn't help but ask worriedly.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. No use denying anything when Santana knew her so well. "Only when I remember to."

" _Quinn!_ "

"I know it's not okay, all right? Can we just go?"

Santana frowned at Quinn's irritated tone but nodded nonetheless. She didn't bother grabbing anything more to eat. She just figured she'd get Quinn a double chocolate muffin or something as equally high in calories and fat when they got to the hospital. It was ingrained in her nature to worry about Quinn, no matter how many issues they still had.

She turned to walk towards the front door when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist from behind. Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing into Quinn's front.

"I'm sorry, San. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I know you're just worried."

"I don't want to fight anymore, Q," she admitted tiredly.

Quinn wrapped her other arm around her and held her tightly. "I don't either. I'm just tired and worried and that didn't come out right. I promise when we get to the hospital and see Isa I will find us both some breakfast."

Santana rested her hand on Quinn's arms and nodded. "That sounds good. We should head out."

Just then, Quinn's phone beeped and she took it out of her back pocket to see a message from their driver.

"Julius is outside waiting but he's warning us the paps are there as well. He brought one of the body guards with him and they'll escort us from the front door to the car."

Santana sighed. "Of course they're here. Money hungry assholes."

Quinn placed a kiss on the side of her head and stepped back. "Let's just get this over with. I'm not giving them any information about our daughter. They know our kids are off-limits to all of them anyways."

"I'll tell them to fuck off," Santana said as she helped Quinn pick up the things they would take with them to the hospital.

0-0

"Aunt Rachel, can you take me to the hospital later?" Sebastian asked as he finished putting their breakfast dishes away after he had helped her clean the kitchen.

"Sure, honey. We can leave in a few minutes if you want."

"Will my moms be there?"

"Yeah. I talked to Quinn earlier and they were getting ready to leave. She asked me to bring you both by if you wanted to be there." She watched him as he nodded and remained pensive. It was obvious there was something on his mind but he was probably afraid to talk about it. "Honey, come here," she asked him as she patted the seat next to hers.

Sebastian looked up at her and quietly made his way around the kitchen island. "Yeah?" he asked once he sat down.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" she asked gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing we talk about has to leave this room."

He sighed before looking at her. "I'm just so worried about my family, Aunt Rach. I don't know what to do to fix us."

Rachel's heart constricted at his words. He was already so mature for his age, so family oriented. Quinn and Santana had done a fabulous job of raising their kids and he was a fine example of that.

"Baby, it's not your job to fix anything! You have to trust that your moms will find a way to work things out so you guys can go back to being the happy family you were three months ago."

"But I feel like I have to do something. I love them to death, but damn if they're not stubborn as hell. They're both obviously lost without the other, but this is just something they haven't been able to work out and it's tearing our family apart. I don't want them to end up getting a divorce, Aunt Rachel. None of us do!"

"You're right about all of that. Quinn and Santana can be very stubborn and they are lost without each other. They've always been so close that they don't really know how to function fully if the other one isn't around. They truly are soul mates and because of that, I believe they will be able to get through this in the end."

"I don't think mamma cheated on mami at all. She's so committed to their marriage and to us that she would never put any of it on jeopardy," he told her solemnly.

"If it helps in any way, I don't think Quinn cheated either, baby. I honestly think she was framed by that woman just to get Quinn's attention. She should have known better."

"I'm glad you think so. I know mami is confused and her head is telling her one thing and her heart another. We all know she loves mamma still. Isa couldn't sit still anymore and that is what started the fight between them yesterday."

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"Isa and I were in their office looking at the photos. Somehow Isa found out mami had them locked away in her desk, so we opened it and we were looking at them trying to figure out a way to make mami see that mamma didn't do anything wrong."

"And Santana walked in on you guys?"

"No. After we talked about it, Isa decided to talk to mami again. We put the photos where we found them and she locked the drawer back up."

"Does Santana know you both saw the photographs?"

He nodded. "Isa told her as much. I knew they would end up fighting so before she went to see mami, I went back to my room. It wasn't long before the shouting started and then I heard the front door slam."

"Did you see the accident happen?" she asked gently.

"No, but I heard it."

His eyes filled with tears as he told her how he had jumped up from his bed and ran to the window. He couldn't see clearly because of the trees in front of their brownstone, but he had seen his mother run out of it and down the street. He had soon followed and found them just as an ambulance's siren could be heard in the distance.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that, baby."

"Mami was hysterical, Aunt Rach. I couldn't go in the ambulance with her, but one of the cops on the scene gave me time to lock the house and then brought me to the hospital. Mamma got there a little later and then all of you."

"Isabel is strong and I honestly think she will make it through this. It's not going to be easy, but we're all going to be here for all of you. She probably has a long recovery ahead of her and she's probably going to be home schooled for a few weeks, but I'm sure she's going to make it. You have to believe that, too."

"What about my moms? Do you think they'll ever get back together?" he asked timidly.

"I've known both of them for over twenty years, honey, and I've been a witness of their devotion for each other. While I know they could survive without each other, I don't think they'd be as happy as they are when they're together. They just have to remember that."

"That sucks. I just wish they could really sit down and talk about it. If there is something I've always liked about them is how much of a team they are. I miss that. I miss my happy home, Aunt Rach," he finished sadly.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I also know they miss each other. I only hope Isabel's accident is the catalyst that brings them together again. Maybe something good can come out of this tragic event after all."

"I hope you're right."

"I'll help in any way I can, okay?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Aunt Rach. I feel a little better after getting that off my chest."

"I'll always be here, baby. Now let's get ready and head over to the hospital, yeah?"

0-0

Getting out of the house and into the waiting SUV hadn't been easy. Santana had thrown a few colorful curses at the paps when they moved closer than usual and Tony had to push them away from them. Once they were in the back, their driver made surprising quick work of getting them to the hospital and promised to be close by in case they needed help. Tony got down with them and wrapped his huge arms around them until he had them safely inside of the hospital. He promised to call for more back-up in case the paps got out of control. Even if they had been a little more respectful at the hospital entrance and had kept their distance, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Are you staying with us?" Santana asked him as they walked down the hallway.

"I will in a minute. Just go on to the ICU and I'll meet you there once Julius and I figure out how we're handling this, ma'am."

"Thank, Tony," Quinn told him as she squeezed his arm. "We appreciate it."

"Anything for you and your family, ma'am. I'm really sorry Miss Isabel is in here and if there is anything you need, you just let us know."

They both nodded at him as he turned and walked back towards the hospital entrance.

"We really do have the best team, don't we?"

Quinn gave Santana a small smile and nodded. "I'm glad we can fully concentrate on our daughter and not worry about anything else for now."

"We'll have to give the press some information, though, and ask that they respect our privacy at this time. If we stay quiet, they'll keep hounding us, our family and friends."

"You're right. I'll have Richard draft something and once we approve it, it can be given to the press. I refuse to talk to them, though," Quinn finished adamantly.

"Yeah, I don't feel like talking to those fuckers, either," Santana murmured.

Nothing else was said as they neared the doors for the ICU. Instinctively, Santana sought out Quinn's hand and the blonde laced their fingers together.

"I'm so scared," the Latina whispered as she gave Quinn's hand a hard squeeze.

Quinn turned sideways and wrapped her free arm around Santana, bringing their bodies closer. Santana buried her face in Quinn's neck and wrapped her arm around her waist, her body shaking slightly. She breathed in Quinn's scent trying to calm her nerves. Being close to her had always had a calming effect on her and she was glad she could still go to her when she needed her wife the most.

"I am, too, sweetheart, but we've got each other. We're going to be strong and we're going to fight for our beautiful family. We're going to help Isa get better and we're going to fix things, alright?" she reassured her. "It's going to be hard and our emotions are going to be put through the wringer, but we'll make it because the love we all share for one another will see us through."

"Do you really believe that?" Santana asked in a tiny voice.

Quinn tightened her arm around her and nodded. "I really do, baby."

Santana took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding and stepping back so she could look into Quinn's eyes. The love and support she saw in them made her feel a little better.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"There is no place else I'd be. My place is next to my wife and our family."

Santana kept her eyes locked on the blonde's for a few silent seconds. She didn't know what to say exactly, but she felt better just knowing they would deal with things together.

She moved closer and placed a tender kiss on Quinn's lips before stepping back and looking towards the closed door.

"Let's go see our princess."

Quinn, too stunned by the unexpected kiss, just nodded and took a step towards the door. She took a big breath and closed her eyes for a moment before pushing the door to the ward open and walking in.

0-0


End file.
